


She Had it Coming

by EspeciallyPavoratti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gullible! Lexa, Healer! Clarke, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Sneaky! Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyPavoratti/pseuds/EspeciallyPavoratti
Summary: Clarke decides to take matters into her own hands after Lexa gets hurt in a training battle. Knowing how difficult Lexa can be when it comes to allowing Clarke to examine her injuries, Clarke comes up with the perfect plan.Sometimes you have to play a little dirty to get what you want!Clexa Oneshot. Fluff. Humor.(I know the description is a little iffy, but take a chance on this one! I promise you'll like it!)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	She Had it Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first One Shot everrrr so I'm a little nervous to say the least. Writing for this platform has been so so so much fun, and I want to thank all of you for humbly accepting me into the best fandom in the world. I love these two characters so very much. Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy, I put a lot of heart into this one :)

Watching Lexa fight was quite honestly a religious experience. Clarke stared with wonder at the jaw-droppingly beautiful young warrior and marveled at the way she so effortlessly whipped her spear around and charged fearlessly forward at her opponent. Lexa moved so swiftly and so lightly on her feet that it never mattered how bulky or muscular her challenger was- Lexa was always smarter, quicker. Clarke couldn’t keep track of the number of times she had so painfully and nervously watched Lexa fight such strong, largely built male warriors. She was always horribly frightened for the possibility of one of them brutally and violently knocking down Lexa’s slender and much more delicate form to the ground, and perhaps damaging her beyond medical repair. But low and behold, such an incident had never taken place as Lexa was far too clever and far too sharp to ever let this happen. With a few skillful swings and a couple of seemingly effortless swift movements, Lexa was always off the defensive and once again on the advantageous attacking side. However, Lexa’s impressive technique wasn’t the main captivating aspect of today’s morning training battle for Clarke; it was the commander’s perfectly sculpted body and softly toned muscles that made Clarke’s head spin and stomach flip in the most amazing way.

Clarke loved seeing Lexa like this- unbraided and natural silky hair coupled with piercing green eyes encircled by a faded gray shadow of paint. Although it resembled its usual fierce shape, the lighter shade of paint around her eyes gave Lexa a softer, less intimidating look. Somehow in her casual spars against newly trained warriors of her clan, Lexa managed to combine her classic, regal commander look with the naturally breathtaking one that Clarke had so happily gotten to know behind the commander’s closed doors.

Bright blue eyes took on a slightly darker shift in color as Clarke gazed ahead, entranced and incredibly attracted by the sight of Lexa’s stunning figure standing so confidently in the center of the circular crowd that had formed around to witness this morning’s battle. With her gorgeous, free-flowing, soft chestnut waves cascading down her shoulders, her lightly done war paint, and her simple black tank top paired with her skin-tight black pants and boots, Lexa was nothing short of absolutely gorgeous.

Clarke reluctantly peeled her eyes away from the enchanting brunette to scan the faces of the Polis warriors that the small spectator crowd consisted of. Each of them seemed to watch Lexa just as intently and respectfully- all clearly in awe at the raw talent, grace, and bravery of their leader. Clarke felt a familiar warmth quickly fill her heart. A few weeks ago, she had finally admitted her unparalleled love for the gorgeous warrior in front of her, and the two had become even more inseparable after that.

Clarke pulled her focus away from the crowd and back to the action of the battle just in time to witness the obviously muscular challenger menacingly swing his spear high above his head in a bold manner that immediately elicited a loud gasp from the observing crowd. The length of his blade swept by the top of Lexa’s body, coming dangerously close to harming the young girl. Lexa jumped back quickly from the swing just in time for the sharp end of the warrior’s weapon to miss her. This time, the man struck again with an angle designed to take the commander’s head right off, but Lexa calculated her responding move cleverly once again and swiftly ducked down from the blow, again proving how fast her fighting instincts worked.

To anyone this would have gone unnoticed, but Clarke had been watching Lexa’s face so intently that she spotted the subtle scrunch of her nose and the fleeting look of pain in the commander’s squinted green eyes as she bowed so low to avoid her opponent’s dangerous swing. Clarke’s heart ached after seeing such a reaction flash across the young girl’s features. Lexa rarely showed any sign of weakness or suffering so if Clarke had truly caught this emotion in her eyes, she couldn’t begin to imagine the pain that must have shot through the brunette’s spine in the last second.

Thoughts already racing with medical diagnoses and possible treatments to ease her love’s pain, Clarke watched in a blur as the battle drew to a quick close with Lexa skillfully knocking her opponent down on his back and pointing her spear at his chest in victory. The crowd erupted in a cheer for their commander’s obvious yet always glorious win, and the established warriors in the crowd closed in on the losing challenger to help him back up to his feet. Clarke smiled softly as she watched through the crowd as Lexa firmly shook hands with the up and coming warrior while she must have exchanged what Clarke imagined to be firm words of encouragement with him.

Lexa’s head turned to face Clarke’s direction, and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat from seeing the young girl’s eyes widen in recognition of her. Clarke let her eyes shamelessly roam up and down the brunette’s body as she took in the tempting sight of a sliver of Lexa’s exposed abs and the warrior running her fingers through her long brown curls as she slowly slipped through the crevices in the crowd toward the place where Clarke stood, paralyzed by her beauty.

“Impressed?” Lexa smiled playfully and wiggled her eyebrows as she tucked a single strand of Clarke’s golden hair behind her ear. Clarke’s eyes fluttered as she reveled in Lexa’s touch. The young commander was never allowed to engage in any blatant public displays of affection, so small actions like these always meant so much to Clarke. Thank god Titus wasn’t anywhere nearby to catch the respected, beloved, and highly professional Heda engaging in such a small intimate action with her love- there would’ve been hell to pay had he seen it.

“Absolutely, as always.” Clarke beamed and replied gently in return.

After sucking in harsh breath from the palpable chaotic tension between the two, Clarke let her sparkling blue eyes meet dazzling green in an unmistakable heated gaze. Now easily sensing Lexa’s reciprocated feelings of attraction, Clarke begrudgingly fought to keep herself from getting lost in the filthy details and memories of their previous night in Lexa’s room in order to keep herself composed in front of the citizens of Polis.

The return from her fantasy world suddenly reminded Clarke of the moment of weakness she witnessed during Lexa’s fight. The brunette was most definitely hurting, and she knew that getting the young girl to lay still for one second so that she could examine her back would be extremely difficult to say the least. Lexa had a hard time admitting she was in pain let alone allowing Clarke to delve deeper into an investigation. With the clear understanding that Lexa needed to get checked out, Clarke knew what she had to do- sometimes she’d just have to play dirty for Lexa’s best interest.

Subtly leaning in closer toward the brunette, Clarke flirtatiously smiled and whispered, “You left so quickly this morning, I didn’t get the chance to finish what I started last night.”

Lexa visibly gulped as her eyes widened innocently in surprise of Clarke’s bold choice of words both in public and in the light of day. She opened her mouth slightly, and much to Clarke’s amusement, not a single word came out. Clarke naturally smiled, unable to resist how adorable and shy Lexa often was when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship. As fierce, unforgiving, and dominating as she was on the battlefield, Lexa was just as strongly caring, gentle, and quite honestly submissive when in private with Clarke.

Clarke learned early on that the young girl spent so much time leading her people and determining the destiny of the united clans that she often desired nothing more than to give up all of her exhausting control and gift it to Clarke each night. Clarke in the meantime loved knowing that she held Lexa’s heart, trust, and body so closely; she cherished each of these things infinitely. Perhaps that’s why it stung a little bit for Clarke to have to use these vulnerabilities against her unsuspecting loved one.

Clarke bit her lip seductively while innocently rocking back and forth in her boots, flashing Lexa a most sultry look with her captivating blue eyes.

“Come back with me for a little?”

Lexa darted her eyes quickly around their surroundings obviously trying her best to cover up the impending blush that was not very subtle and quickly creeping up on her cheeks. Finally connecting her eyes with Clarke’s once more she whispered in return, “I only have twenty minutes…”

“Good.” Clarke smiled wickedly and obviously ran her eyes over Lexa’s figure once more. “We don’t need much longer than that.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped slightly in speechlessness, and she visibly shifted from one foot to the other in eagerness to follow Clarke’s lead. Clarke winked flirtatiously and quickly turned on her heel to make her way toward the capital’s tallest building so that she could lead the two of them into Lexa’s room on the highest floor.

Feeling a little guilty for what was about to come, Clarke quickly brushed away this feeling with the knowledge that Lexa’s health came first and there was simply no other way except for this one that she could get the beautiful girl to willingly remove her shirt for Clarke to examine her injury.

Clarke smiled lovingly as she looked over her shoulder at an anxious yet externally calm and composed Lexa following shortly behind her. Chuckling softly and shaking her head to herself, Clarke was amused by Lexa’s stubborn nature- yeah, she definitely had this trap coming.

* * *

Clarke eagerly pushed the grand entrance door to Lexa’s bedroom open and allowed the brunette behind her to slip into the room first before fully shutting the door.

“Clarke, I-”

Immediately cutting off Lexa’s sentence with a searing kiss, Clarke skillfully walked the brunette backwards toward their bed as she deepened the kiss, hoping to keep Lexa thoroughly distracted from her devious plan.

Completely breathless and still surprised by Clarke’s boldness, Lexa smiled and asked in between desperate kisses, “What’s gotten into you?”

Clarke felt Lexa stop short and smiled as she saw the back of the commander’s knees had hit the side of the bed. Grinning at her success of so efficiently guiding Lexa to the destination of her own examination, Clarke continued her so far successful plan by gently pushing the brunette down on the bed while quickly climbing on top of her to straddle her waist. Leaning down close to Lexa’s ear, Clarke suggestively whispered, “Just overwhelmed by how much I love you, are you complaining?”

Lexa had just barely been able to let a quiet “No,” escape her lips because Clarke’s trail of hot kisses down her neck came almost immediately after. Eyes shut closed and softly whimpering, Lexa just managed to say, “I’m all yours.”

Clarke abruptly stopped her ministrations on Lexa’s neck to gaze straight into Lexa’s beautiful green eyes and smile widely, “All mine?”

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open as she nodded at Clarke with a soft, loving smile. “Mhm.” She hummed in return.

Clarke twirled a single strand of Lexa’s chestnut hair around her finger teasingly. “You mean… whatever I want, we’ll do?”

Lexa’s green eyes darkened as she nodded slowly in response to Clarke’s far less than innocent question. Clarke bit her lip softly; gosh, this was just too easy. Fueling her next actions by the multiple memories of Lexa refusing Clarke’s care when she was in fact in desperate need of it, Clarke leaned down to Lexa’s ear once more and hotly whispered, “I want you to take off your shirt…”

Clarke noted the uneven labored breathing of Lexa beneath her- so far so good.

“…and I want you to flip over.”

Clarke heard Lexa suck in an audible breath and watched as the brunette did exactly as she was told in the span of a few seconds. Clarke smiled smugly at the effect she had on Lexa as she took in her new optimal position; Lexa’s bare back was exposed for her since the girl was now lying on her stomach, and Clarke still remained in a straddled pose around Lexa’s waist. _Let the secret back injury examination begin_.

Clarke softly traced a finger down the line of tattoos imprinted on Lexa’s back, and smiled softly as she heard the girl beneath her sigh in quiet approval. Guiding her fingers over to the bottom right of Lexa’s back, Clarke frowned at the angry blue and purple bruise that had formed itself there. Tilting her head to the side and leaning down closer to get a better look, Clarke gently pressed down around the area to try to get a feel for any disturbances in the muscle around the location of the bruise.

Lexa yelped in pain the moment Clarke’s fingers pressed down gently into the injured area.

“I’m so sorry, Lex!” Clarke apologized truthfully, now rubbing her hand lovingly over the spot in an attempt to soothe the painful sensations that the brunette must have experienced.

Lexa sighed painfully, “It’s okay, maybe I should just turn back around?”

“No!” Clarke squeaked rather quickly in response. Lexa turned her head to the side with a suspicious reaction displayed on her features.

“I just… I really want… I think it’s best if you stay like this.” Clarke cringed internally at her horrible attempt at lying. Lexa’s audibly painful reaction to her touch really threw off Clarke’s cool demeanor.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice was serious now; her Commander tone was showing. “Is there something you’d like to share with me?”

Clarke sighed in defeat. She knew she would have to explain herself at some point, and better with her in an optimal physical position over Lexa than the reverse. Clarke nervously held the bridge of her nose and exhaled. “I saw it during the fight, Lexa…”

“What do you mean? Saw what?” Lexa’s voice was a bit higher than usual. It was slightly amusing.

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed with Lexa’s attempted coverup. “Seriously?” She questioned. “Lexa, I’m sitting on your back, I’m looking at your injury, and you still think denying the fact that you got hurt while fighting is an acceptable option for yourself right now?”

Lexa exhaled harshly, “Clarke. I’m not doing this right now.”

“See, I _knew_ you would say that Lex, which is why I am fully prepared right now for any escape scenario you have up your sleeve.” Clarke replied happily and calmly.

“ _Escape scenario_?” Lexa raised her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. Just as she started to twist her body to get out from underneath Clarke, Clarke clicked her tongue at Lexa’s predictable behavior and reached inside her back pocket to take out an old pair of metal handcuffs she stole from Camp Jaha. With a quick click of the cuffs, Clarke enclosed Lexa’s wrists in the metal and attached the pair to the headboard of the bed.

Clarke shrugged innocently, “See? Fully prepared.”

Lexa’s mouth hung wide open in disbelief at Clarke’s sneaky behavior. “Clarke! That’s not fair!” She cried helplessly.

Clarke smiled softly down at Lexa. After watching the girl be so regal in front of thousands of people, it was always a fun reminder to watch her act so youthful. In fact, moments like these always brought Clarke back to the day she learned that Lexa was a year younger than her- a reality that often shocked those lucky enough to find out about it.

“You know what, Clarke? Resorting to a physical restraint is not the product of a strong mind.” Lexa composed herself and calmly stated.

“Oh, it isn’t? Cause from what I see right now, you can’t move, and I can continue making sure this back injury isn’t going to be a problem for you anymore.” Clarke replied matter-of-factly.

“Clarke, in case you might’ve forgotten, I’m the _Commander,_ and Indra will be coming in any minute now to escort me to my meeting with the clans. You’ll have to get up and free me in the next few seconds anyway.” Lexa’s tone was gentle, informed, and left no room for argument. Too bad Clarke had a perfect answer constructed in response.

“Lexa, I hate to break this to you, but I knew you were going to say that as well." Clarke smiled in quiet victory, and continued, "I asked Indra privately when we stepped into this building to push back your meeting with the clans by an hour so that I could have enough time to look at your injury.” Clarke ran her hands soothingly and lovingly up and down Lexa’s back to keep the girl’s frustration at bay for her next confession. “And Indra listened without question, because apparently you told everyone to take my commands as seriously as they take yours, since we got engaged two weeks ago.”

Lexa’s mouth hung open, not for the last time speechless at her own downfall.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry it had to be like this, Lex.” Clarke leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek. Lexa let out a small whimper in response and melted into Clarke’s touch, finally giving into the girl’s well thought out plan.

“I hate to say I’m impressed.” Lexa grumbled quietly.

Clarke chucked softly and brushed Lexa’s silky brown locks to the side to place another quick kiss at the nape of her neck. “This will be over quickly, I promise.”

Lexa nodded and let Clarke lead her though a series of injury-related questions for the following hour. She mumbled occasionally to herself, punishing her mind for being so foolish by falling into her fiancé’s plan, and softly giggled at other moments when Clarke would tickle her purposefully to raise her spirits. By the end of their hour together, Clarke took out the key for the handcuffs and freed Lexa’s wrists from their tight grasp. Clarke gently took her wrists into her own and kissed each one before climbing off of Lexa to give her more space. Much to her surprise, Lexa didn’t get up after the examination and instead hugged Clarke close in their bed. Clarke smiled as Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s neck and swung an arm around her waist.

“Thank you.” Lexa mumbled.

Clarke smiled wide and playfully whispered, “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch what you said there.”

Lexa sat up and looked Clarke directly in the eyes. Her stoic features and intense gaze hinted that the young girl was back into Commander mode. “Don’t push it.”

Clarke nodded. “You got it.”

Letting Lexa fall back next to her side, Clarke lovingly wrapped her arms around the brunette. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A few moments had passed in silence, and Clarke began to assume that Lexa had fallen asleep. Shifting slightly to get up off the bed in order to notify Indra that Lexa might need to push the meeting with the clans back just a bit later, Clarke felt her shirt being grabbed by Lexa.

“Hey Clarke…” Lexa mumbled sleepily.

Clarke brushed a strand of Lexa’s hair away from her forehead, “Yeah?”

“Don’t throw those handcuffs away.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to drop a comment or a kudos to let me know how you guys felt about this one. Should I focus more on writing more One shots like this instead of just sticking to my main story?
> 
> And if you liked this, also feel free to check out my other Clexa story, New Hampshire! It's a much longer one :)


End file.
